Dishonored and Disowned
by Rosie-Chan and Leekuo xD
Summary: When I, SF-A2 Miki The Witch, was tossed out of my home due to my parents 'disapproval' in my lack of a familiar, I was made to move in with my best friend. I wouldnt mind...if her boyfriend wasn't living a floor below. But since a beautiful fox yokai has moved in with us...life can't be all bad, now can it?


**Dishonored and Disowned**

**Chapter 1: Foxes are too much trouble**

"Miki, please understand, you're just too old" It was my mother that spoke, her pitchy voice was really annoying me. "Your father and I have supported you for long enough, it's time you moved out and found yourself a familiar"

"But I-"

"No, can't you see dear? You are without hope" My mother let out a long sigh "You're many years beyond the average age for any, any..._normal_ girl to move out"

"Normal? NORMAL?" That was the last straw "No-one in this odd-ball family is normal! You wouldn't know normal if it was your own familiar! The only one vaguely normal is me and that's only because I attend a normal highschool, even my name isn't normal! Who else do you know with the first name SF-A2?" I burst out of our front living room and ran to the top of the house. I claimed the attic room as my bedroom when I was only little, so for as long as I can remember it's been the only place I can think and be at peace.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT YOUR GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-" My shouting mother stopped mid-sentence to whisper a question to my father "GREAT-GREAT GRANDMA WAS CALLED SF-A2!"

"APPARENTLY YOU DIDN'T CONSIDERING THE FACT YOU HAD TO ASK FATHER HOW MANY 'GREATS' THERE WERE!" You see, I can be as horrible and as fly and as bratty as I want, my parents don't care. I only have two friends, one - a boy who's super duper clever and also a model and the other - well she hates anything to do with the supernatural so I could never tell her about me. My family is a family of witches and so now that I'm past the age of 12, they just feed me and clothe me. They even took all pictures of me down from the living room walls. It's like I can't continue living because I'm 16. But don't get me wrong here, just because I'm a witch, I don't want you to go assuming things. I don't like just-plain-creepy things or cooking potions. And living in a cobweb ridden house just isn't my cup of tea I'm afraid. But I'm not saying I'm some innocent angel, I do like scary things and my shelves are full of horror films and games. At school I'm branded a goth, it's only to be expected right? My mother found her cat familiar (Kuro) when she was 10, she's what I call a 'familiar slut', giving away her familiar bond so young. My father was more of a 'late bloomer', he wasn't anywhere near as late as I am but still...he found his dog familiar (Chibi) when he was 13. To make an animal into your familiar, you have to kiss it and I'm sorry but I'm just not comfortable with kissing a random animal. Especially considering all animals run a mile when they feel my presence.

I sat cross-legged on my bed and closed my eyes. Kuro was curled up on my mat and Chibi was next to him led down. They got on so well for a cat and dog, with each other that is, they won't let me get close to them.

"Chibi, Kuro! Out of my room! You don't like me and I don't like you...leave!" Kuro blinked slowly at me and Chibi lifted his fat head. I pointed at the door and eventually they both left. I don't know why they don't go and bother someone else. Maybe one of our servants, I don't know. Just don't bother me! I don't hate being witch. It's pretty fun when you can cast spells on others secretly and also cast ones on you to make your spots disappear or make your hair fall perfectly. That's pretty fun. But it becomes less fun when you discover that your best friend hates all things to do with the supernatural. I wonder what she'd think if she knew the truth behind her boyfriend and I. No wait...that made me sound like I was cheating on her...I can assure you it's nothing like that. Well, in simple terms I'm a witch and her boyfriend is...well...I'll let you know in a later chapter. Keep reading and you'll find out more about him.

"Miki, come downstairs right now!" Father spoke to me harshly but he likes me more than Mother.

"I'll come when I feel like it" I rolled over and giggled, playing the hellraiser was pretty fun.

"You have 3 seconds...1...2" I felt slightly sorry for him, his empty threats wouldn't work on me "...3..."

"4...5...6...7...8...9...10" I continued.

"Miki, I'm sorry ok? Just come out of your room" He was right outside my room now. I groaned loudly, climbed off my bed and crawled along the floor. Standing up, I opened my black door which had cherries painted up one side of it.

"Yes?" I tapped my foot gently.

"Your Mother...she..."

"What did she do?" I was getting slightly worried...I widened my eyes...

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU SILLY OLD HAG!"

"Calm down, it's a nice place..."

"I'M 16! NOT FLAMING 25!"

"SF-A2! HOW DARE YOU?!" My mother shrieked in shock.

"Now calm down both of you, please understand Miki..." My father tried his best.

"Father, I love you but please...you want me to understand? Then I want both of you to understand this..." I took a deep breath and looked up at the large building before me. "Owning an apartment at 16 is abnormal. You want me to live alone in this place but I don't have enough money or anything to support myself here!"

"We're paying for it and all food will be delivered each day" Bless him. My Father really did care about me.

"And may I point out, you rude little girl, that if you had a familiar then they'd be here too" My Mother on the other hand was being a stupid old hag.

"Yes because as I'm getting kidnapped, I'm sure a fluffy little kitten could help me out big-time"I snapped back.

"Besides...she isn't going to be alone..." My Father piped up between our arguments.

"I'm not?" I gulped "Then who's going to be living with me?" My Father opened his mouth to reply when a loud shriek rang out.

"MIKKKIIIII~" My blonde best friend was hurring towards me with a suitcase trailing behind her, clicking on the pavement as she ran.

"Rin!" I greeted her with a hug. I looked at her suitcase. "What are you doing here?"

"Moving in, silly!" She pointed at a small removal van that was coming up the street. "We're gonna be room-mates!"

"THAT'S BRILLIANT!" We began to get overly excited when dread suddenly washed over me. Yes...we were going to be living together...there was no way I could keep my 'condition' a secret. Rin was definetly going to find out that I was a witch. My best friend unknowingly hates me. Great!

"Something...wrong?" She asked.

"Uhh not really...I was just wondering how you got your mother to agree...Lenka is...how should I say this...over-protective?"

"I got her to let me date a model with a bad reputation. I know how to work around her"

"Rin. Len is a perfect student. He's been getting A* on all his assessments since he was 5, he's hardly a delinquent"

"Still, sometimes he poses..." She got close to me and whispered, "Sexily"

At this point I think I began laughing because she looked at me and pouted.

"Oh Rin, you are so awkward about this kind of thing that it's funny"

"That's mean" Then she giggled too. "No, I don't know how your parents did it but they managed to convince her"

"Oh..So they managed to convince her did they?" I looked over at them and scowled "Mother?Father? Please, tell us. We're all dying to know how you managed it" The air around me stank of sarcasm.

"Well, we'd better be off!" My Mother and Father ran off as fast as they could. I looked at the building infront of us. I'd heard of this place before. It was where celebrities kids lived, the security on this place was supposed to be the stuff of legends. All we had to disguish ourselves from any randomer off the street was a small card that was checked on entrance. That small piece of plastic (And I'm talking the size of a SIM card here) told the guards our names, ages, and what floor was ours.

"Finger." The male secretary sat at the main desk grunted at us.

"What?" I replied.

"Finger!" He said again holding up his finger,

"Knee! Foot! Eye!" I said pointed to my body parts

"You're not funny Lady Miki, just give me your finger"

"Why?" I demanded. Rin just calmly handed her finger over to the man. He gently held it in place.

"You might want to turn away" He suggested.

"What? Why?" Rin didn't look away, she watched as the small card was inserted into her petite fingertip. At this point, she screamed. A very loud and piercing shriek.

"What's all this noise about?" A boy with blonde hair,which was pulled back into a high ponytail, walked into the reception area.

"LENNY~~!" Rin ran over to the boy.

"Rin?! What are you doing here?!" Both of their faces lit up as they embraced. I felt the need to gag. "Yeah, guys because it's not like you see each other every chance you get"

"Miki you're just jealous because you can't have what Rinny and I have" Len pulled his left eye and stuck his tongue out. I gave him my 'I-know-what-you-are' look and he quickly stopped.

"So what ARE you doing here?" Len asked Rin again.

"Miki and I live here!"

"How'd you manage to get a place _here_?"

"Turn's out Miki is a complete and utter billionaire!" Rin smiled and clutched on to Len

"You've known us for what...like 10 years and you never told us this?" Len asked.

"I'm not _that_ rich and besides, it shouldn't matter how much money someone has"

"So anyway, what floor do you guys have?" Len asked both Rin and I.

"We have floor...ummm, I don't know..." I replied thinking

"Didn't you check your chip before it was inserted?"

"Uhhh...No." I let my arms hang, those little chips had our address on them?!

"Master Len, they are on floor SP* I believe" The receptionist said.

"Oh cool, that's a floor above mine" Len smiled at Rin and before long they were kissing and hugging again.

"For someone so shy about sex, she sure is ridiculously sexually active" I mumbled.

"Rinny and I will be able to meet up in the night easier now" Len smirked and Rin blushed.

"Lenny! Don't tell people about that!" Rin's face was a bright red as she hit his body with her fists.

"_You mean you've actually done it_?!" I shouted in surprise. Rin put her hand over my mouth.

"Lets just move our stuff upstairs ok?" Rin said quickly. I nodded and said that, that'd probably be best. In the lift up to our floor, Rin and her boyfriend were kissing and hugging again...

3 hours later we were moved in. Rin and Len were still hugging. I pulled them apart.

"Let each other breathe guys, all the hugging will end up suffocating one of you!" I dragged Len into the lift, told Rin that we'd be back soon and then shut the door. "Don't take Rin's innocence away from her dammnit!"

"I didn't take anything, she willingly gave it to me" Len smirked. "She practically beg-

"Ok, I don't want this conversation with you" I sighed and let go of Len.

"Find your own boyfriend Miki and then you can have the same exp-"

"I'm. Happy. As. I. Am." I growled.

"And I completely respect that but you haven't even had your first kiss yet~"

"So? It doesn't matter!" I shouted.

"If you want, your first kiss can be with me...since you love me and all" He smirked again and I hit him across the head.

"GET OUT OF THE LIFT NOW!" I shouted. "I HATE YOU!"

"No you don't" Len smiled as he scanned his finger and was granted access to his floor. He's right, of course I don't hate him. Of course we like each other but it's only as friends. Len, Rin and I have been best friends since Infant school and for as long as I can remember he's been that way, always joking about me loving him. So when I get a boyfriend that's 100x better than him (No offence to Rin) then he'll finally leave me alone. I scanned my finger that had the chip inside it and then walked into the living room of my new home.

"Rin! I'm going for a walk to the shop, are you coming?" I shouted out.

"No thanks! It's getting dark and I want to take a shower in our new house!"

"Ok then! See you soon~" I was about to leave when I stopped "Is there anything you want from the shop?"

"Uhm, please can you get me some shower gel? Nice smelling one not some cheap crappy stuff, preferably orange scented!"

"Of course!" I left and whistled gently as the lift dropped down 80 floors.

The cool twilight air felt refreshing, lots had happened. I'd actually moved into my own place! And it felt _normal_. For once in my life, I felt normal! As I walked along the street, it grew darker. Street lights lit up the path below. Beneath one of the lights was a pile of rubbish, I tutted.

"Why do people just leave rubbish lying around?" I glanced at it and was about to move on when I saw movement. "A rat?!" I asked myself. Then a small white cat appeared and collapsed about 70cm away from my feet. "A white cat? Where did you come from?" As I shuffled closer, I saw that the small white cat was, in truth, a small white fox. I bent down.

"Hello there" I stroked it's soft head. Should it try to bite me, I'd simply put it to sleep with a spell. It whimpered, it was at this moment that I realised how weak the poor thing was. I picked it up and placed it into my backpack. Instead of going to the shop, I turned around and went back to my apartment. Sorry Rin, your orange shower gel would have to wait.

"Come on Kitsune-Chan, you'll be fine!" I shouted at my backpack as I ran. I turned a sharp corner and came face-to-face with Len.

"What you hurrying abo-" Len stopped mid-sentence. "I smell a fox yokai"

"What? A fox yokai? Here? No way" I sighed, Len had caught on too quickly.

"Miki, don't hide it from me. I know you have it here" Len smiled devillishly "They're in their animal form, hand them over so I can use their soul"

"No way! I plan to claim this Yokai as my own"

"You? You're gonna tame a fox yokai and make it your familiar?" Len threw his head back in amusment. "Don't make me laugh"

"I believe I just did" I smirked as I pushed past Len and ran up the outside stairs of our apartment block. I groaned as the finger-chip-thingy scanned my finger for what seemed like forever.

"Oh! Miki - you're back! I got you some wa-why is there an fox sat on our settee?"

"Sorry Rin, she's ill. I need to look after her"

"In our living roo-" With that, Rin fainted. A loud noise, something like a bang, rang out and a thick white fog surrounded both Rin and I.

"How dare you label me as a female?" A rather loud yet teenage-boy voice boomed.

"Kitsune-Chan? You...really are a fox yokai?" I squeaked.

"Of course I am you stupid little girl" The fog cleared and a beautiful boy was stood infront of me. He looked about 17 but for him to be a yokai I knew he must be much, much older. He had long white hair that tumbled down his back but, despite his voice, his face was very girly and young. I couldn't help but blush, why was I so dazzled by him?

"Then, in that case...I, SF-A2 Miki the witch, demand that you become my familiar!" I stomped my foot. The Yokai smirked at me and crossed his arms. "Oh really? You demand it huh?"

"Yes actually I do!" I looked up at him "Now tell me your name!"

"The name is Utatane Piko, but that's all you're getting out of me" And then he lit a small purple flame in his hand and engulfed himself. Soon after he disappeared, Rin woke up.

"Wha? What's happening?" Rin rubbed her eyes as she awoke.

"I'm going to see Len! Be back soon!"

"Uhh...ok?"

"Leeeennnnnnn, he went somewhere~!" I moaned.

"He's probably in the demon world right now, it's only natural for him right?" Len replied calmly as he painted his fingernails yellow.

"How do I go there?" I asked, peeking over a cushion.

"Miki...you're a witch, do a spell and poof there!"

"I was never taught"

"Fine..." Len clapped his hands and a small door appeared. "You have 15 minutes to get Kitsune-Chan and bring him here, if you fail to make him your familiar then I'm eating his soul"

"Deal~" I smiled as I walked through the door. Before long I'd finally have a familiar and not only that, I'd be the first one in the history of my family who'd managed to get a Fox Yokai, Piko'd definitely be able to protect me, he's actually a demon unlike Kuro and Chibi! There are just pathetic animals! My head hurt as I hit the hard, dusty path. Trees lined either side of the path that lead away from the town and everywhere in the area was completely pitch black besides the small town I'd landed in. My cousin used to tell me scary stories of the demon world but I never believed him, now I know it's all true. Demons who eat witches souls prowled the area, I just know it!

"Oh Piko, you're always our master, you know that~" I heard some fake giggling in one of shops off to the left. I brushed myself off as I stood up,

"Piko's in there...I'm bringing him out. Now." I marched in and he widened his eyes, which were the only things visable on his face since he was hiding it behind a rather plain brown fan. "To think you'd go this far" He smirked. "Go home little witch, to avoid my getting angry"

"Don't you want a nice home?!" I shouted "I'm trying to help you! There are people out there who'd be willing to kill you for your soul! Becoming a familiar automatically grants you immortality!" I shouted at the fox.

"And who'd want to be a servant to someone as bland and flat as you?" Piko allowed the girls around him to giggle. "Besides, don't you know the power of a fox Yokai? I'm practically immortal already"

"I HATE GUYS LIKE YOU ANYWAY!" I shouted as I ran out. Sure I didn't know the guy all that well but that didn't give him the right to make fun of my chest size! In my anger I bumped into some demons and fell backwards.

"Oh a witch..." The tallest one advanced towards me licking his lips.

"No...no way!" I scambled around trying to get up and when I eventually did, ran off in the opposite direction. They might have followed me...I didn't look back to check.

"Surely you're not trying to protect that girl from us Piko-Dono?" Piko stood looming over the 3 demons.

"No, not at all, you can eat her for all I care" Piko said hiding his face behind his fan and turning away.

"Really?!"

"But...you caught me in a bad mood" Piko turned back quickly and threw purple balls of fire at the demons. They were reduced to ashes almost straight away. Piko grunted in satisfaction and then carried on along the path.

"Miss...miss..." An old lady called out to me, she was lead by the side of the dark woodland path "Please help me back into town..." I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Ok then" I walked over to her and helped her up,

"You foolish little witch! Now you shall get your _reward_!" I watched as the cheerful old woman grew hagged.

"You-you're the demon hag aren't you? My cousin told me stories of you eating witches souls"

"Of course I would! Witch souls are worth 10,000 years of life you know!"

"No! Leave me alone!" I scurried to the nearest tree and began to clamber up it.

"Beg me, and I'll save you" Piko purred down from a branch about 2 metres above me. "Tell me you were wrong to shout and won't do it again"

"No way!" I looked down, the hag had nearly caught up to me. I was so high up that if I fell now, I'd definetly die.

"All you have to do is appologise to me, call me Master and serve me, I wouldn't mind overlooking your flat chest" Piko said once again.

"Not...today" I said quietly. When I was close enough to him, I smiled sweetly. "Come on pretty boy" With that I reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling him plummeting down to earth with me. "This is payback!" I said as I reached for his collar and pulled him into a kiss. "Now Piko...save me"

Golden bracelets appeared on Piko's wrists. "Damn you stupid little girl!" He cried as he was forced to catch me, which he did, he caught me bridal style. "All you had to do was apologise and now look what you've done!" He shouted as he pointed to his wrists. Instead of getting angry and shouting like he expected me to, I simply looked up at him and smiled,

"Thankyou Piko" I whispered and then I fell asleep hugging him around the neck.

**Ok, so I know that Piko-Chi is usually shown as this scared-of-his-own-shadow guy but I really wanted to show him differently. Hopefully it won't be too 180. If you like it then please tell me!**

**So yeah...if you like...review and fave and follow! I will continue only if people decide to review. Even one review will make me happy and I will continue it**.

**Bless you all, don't be silent!**

**Rosie-Chan and Leekuo xx**

**P.S. - Anyone played any of the Silent Hill games before?**


End file.
